1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly to a foldable chair with four supporting legs which can be placed between spread and folded positions, and a flexible seat sheet which is tensed when in the spread position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional foldable chair 1 is shown to include two front supporting legs 111, two rear supporting legs 112, four stretchers 13, a flexible seat sheet 14, a flexible backrest sheet 15, and two armrest bands 16.
Each stretcher 13 has two lower anchored ends 121 secured to the bottom portions of two adjacent supporting legs 111,112, and two upper hook ends 122 slidably sleeved on the intermediate portions of the supporting legs 111,112 between a folded position where the upper hook ends 122 are proximate to the top portions of the supporting legs 111,112 and the supporting legs 111,112 are closer to each other, and a spread position where the upper hook ends 122 are distal to the top portions.
The seat sheet 14 has four through holes formed in four corners thereof to sleeve on the supporting legs 111,112, and disposed above the upper hook ends 122.
The backrest sheet 15 is seamed with the seat sheet 14, and forms a loosening slope portion 151 therebetween. The backrest sheet 15 is seamed with two coverings sleeved on the top portions of the rear supporting legs 112.
Each armrest band 16 is secured to the top portions of two adjacent front and rear supporting legs 111,112.
Since the length of the supporting legs 111,112 are required to be a dimension sufficient to allow the upward movement of the upper hook ends 122 to place the supporting legs 111,112 in the folded position, the position of the armrest bands 16 is relatively high, thereby resulting in a feeling of discomfort for the user.
In addition, the seat sheet 14, the backrest sheet 15 and the armrest bands 16 are loosened in the spread position for use, thereby resulting in an unsteady support for the user.